Disease
Bring the terror and fear of infectious diseases into your quiet little Minecraft town. Contract disease and infections, Craft cures to allieviate symptoms. Spread your disease to other players if you wander about with an affliction too long. Sneezing and coughing can give you away though DISEASE # FleshWound - Injuries caused by breaking blocks with bare fist, no effect but if not cured with bandage infection chance is increased - bandage cure # YellowFever - Contracted in the insect infested jungle, high fever and sneezing ensues, contagious to others - potion cure # WhoopingCough - Contracted in the dusty desert, wheezing and coughing contagious - potion cure # Plague Contracted by damage from zombies, high fever sickness, Vomiting and sneezing contagious - potion cure # Cholera Contracted by drinking uncleaned water, sickness, Vomiting - potion cure # Broken Leg Contracted by fall damage, slowness until leg repaired - Crafted splint cure # Pneumonia Contracted by extend stay in cold conditions, slowness exhaustion reduced lung capacity coughing - heated cream cure # SwampFever Contracted by swimming in swamp biomes with fleshwound - potion cure # OpenWound Contracted by being slashed with a sword - bleeding, weakness, damage - bandage cure # hoking Contracted by eating food - causes blocked throat, - damage, reduced speech, not able to consume food or drink - slap on back cure # abies Contracted by wolf bite - causes fever foaming mouth, vomiting, confusion, violent outbursts, speed strength, heart failure - potion cure # The Pox Contracted by being near to many animals- causes temperature, sneezing, vomiting, blindness, weakness, CONTAGIOUS - potion cure IMMUNITY SYSTEM live in a cold climate and keep getting pneumonia? well fear not we now have immunity # Each time you contract a disease you build up an immunity to it # When you catch a disease your immune system takes a hit so immunity for other diseases will reduce # Death reduces your immunity.. as its not good for your health # Higher immunity reduces chance of catching a disease # 100% immunity will result in being immune to a disease Basically if your house is in the desert or in cold lands, your immunity will build to any disease that is prevalent in that area, till you are not affected anymore. go out abroad though and you will still be affected by diseases you are not used to.. contracting those will effect your immune system even for the diseases you may be immune to. VACCINATIONS To increase immunity to one particular disease you are able to craft vaccinations to use on yourself or other players. to do this just craft a Syringe, you can then craft a syringe with a curative potion you have made to turn it into a vaccination injection for that disease. Just use it on yourself or another player to increase the immunity level to that disease. BIOLOGICAL WARFARE Viruses have long been a terrible weapon that can bring despair and misery to a foe, by using a syringe to extract blood from an infected player you can then place it in a glass bottle or imbue an arrow head with the lethal concoction, by putting the two together in a crafting bench. This will give you a splash Disease vial. throwing at the enemy or shooting it into their castle has a chance of infecting players caught in the splash hurting them instantly and giving a chance of disease infection. Or it will give you a diseased arrow which when fired at an enemy gives a chance of infecting the victim if the arrow pierces their skin. Protect your troops by vaccinating them against biological attack. Note not all diseases can be placed into thrown vials or put on arrows. TEMPERATURE Features Mechanics # Temperature detection & effects applied per player temp # Interaction with surroundings can bring about infection # Disease will ignore players in creative # Temperature and sickness will go up as time passes # Messages at certain levels to tell players of danger # Effects applied to player as they get more unwell # Some Diseases are Infectious and can spread to other players # Swords create nasty fleshwounds which bleed # Virus Splash Potions # Allow players to apply bandages and splints to other players # Cured by bandages,curative potions or time & player action # Heart particle effect on cure ITEMS & CRAFTING # Ability to craft curative potions and gels # Ability to craft bandages to cover wounds # Ability to craft leg splints to repair broken leg # Craft syringes to extract blood and inject vaccines # Ability to build campfires to warm yourself in cold climates # Boil milk in furnace to drink and warm yourself, add snowball to water bottle to cool yourself # Craft Virus Vials to throw at the enemy COMMANDS # /disease help - show help menu # /disease check- Show health stats # /disease list- List known diseases # /disease info - Show disease info # /disease remedy list- List known recipes # /disease remedy - show remedy details & recipe # /temp - show your temperature # /temp details - Show details of what is affecting your temperature disease immunity - Show your immunity to all diseases